Toshihiko Sahashi
is an accomplished Japanese composer. He graduated from Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music in 1986. Sahashi has composed music for various anime series (including OVAs, movies, and drama CDs), video games, movies, dramas, and musicals. His song "You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings" is often used on the American comedy-drama Scrubs. His works include the original soundtracks for Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Gunslinger Girl, Black Blood Brothers, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Den-O, Full Metal Panic!, Hunter X Hunter, Simoun and Hitman Reborn! Together with the London Symphony Orchestra, two symphonic albums have been released, each arranging his compositions from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny The style of his composition is richly symphonic and classical (occasionally jazz). The use of sophisticated compositional techniques, as well as complicated harmony writing such as fugue can be often heard in his work, demonstrating his solid training in the western classical music. He also uses keyboard instruments to deliver more sentimental soundtracks to a good effect. Soundtracks *Akazukin Chacha (TV) *Angel Links (TV) *The Big O (TV) *Black Blood Brothers (TV) *Blue Stinger (VG) *Burn-Up Scramble (TV) *Capeta (TV) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (TV) *Chou Mashin Eiyuuden Wataru (TV) *Cooking Papa (TV) *Cutey Honey Flash (TV) *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (OAV) *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (OAV) *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Full Metal Panic! (TV) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (OAV) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) *Future GPX Cyber Formula SAGA (OAV) *Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN (OAV) *Gear Fighter Dendoh (TV) *Gekisou Sentai Carranger (live-action TV) *Genji Tsuushin Agedama (TV) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (TV) *Gunslinger Girl (TV) *Haou Taikei Ryuu Knight (TV) *Hit wo Nerae! (TV) *Katekyō Hitman Reborn! (TV) *Hunter × Hunter (TV) *Hunter × Hunter: G.I. Final (OAV) *Hunter × Hunter (OAV) *Kamen Rider Agito (live-action TV) *Kamen Rider Den-O (live-action TV) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (live-action TV) *Kamen Rider Hibiki (live-action TV) *Kishin Corps (OAV) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo (TV) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo: The Movie *Legend of Crystania (OAV) *Lord of Lords Ryu Knight: Adeu's Legend (OAV) *Love Love? (TV) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (TV) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition (OAV) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (TV) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition (OAV) *Rayearth (OAV) *Rizelmine (TV) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (live-action TV) *Simoun (TV) *Steel Angel Kurumi (TV) *Steel Angel Kurumi 2 (TV) *Steel Angel Kurumi Encore (OAV) *Steel Angel Kurumi Pure (live-action TV) *Steel Angel Kurumi Zero (OAV) *The Cosmopolitan Prayers (TV) *Tomica Hero Rescue Fire (TV) *Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (live-action TV) *Ultraman Gaia (live-action TV) *Ultraman Mebius (live-action TV) *Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (Movie) *Vampiyan Kids (TV) *Whistle! (TV) *Zipang (TV) External links * Official homepage * Anime News Network - SAHASHI Toshihiko Category:1959 births Category:Anime composers Category:Japanese composers Category:Living people Category:Tokyo University of the Arts alumni Category:Video game composers ar:توشيهيكو ساهاشي es:Toshihiko Sahashi fr:Toshihiko Sahashi nl:Toshihiko Sahashi ja:佐橋俊彦 zh:佐橋俊彥